1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audio jack connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector with small size for space saving purpose.
2. Description of Related Arts
A multipolar plug is used to receive audio signals from a plurality of electrical devices such as mobile phones, MP3s, and so on. The electrical device usually has an audio jack connector receiving the audio plug. The audio jack connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a receiving channel for the audio plug. The contacts are arranged at two sides of the receiving channel. Each contact has a contacting portion engaging with the audio plug. The contacts at the same side are not so configured as to intersect with each other for the purpose of saving space. Either U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0279553 or China Patent No. 201303089 discloses an audio jack connector comprising a pair of switch terminals that intersect with each other along a transverse direction perpendicular to a mating direction along which an audio plug is inserted. The switch terminals comprise an immovable contact and a movable contact. The immovable contact is retained in the insulative housing. The immovable contact has a first contacting portion detachably engaged with a second contacting portion of the movable contact for detecting purpose. The first contacting portion of the immovable contact does not extend into a receiving channel of the insulative housing for contacting with the audio plug.
Hence, an audio jack connector for space saving purpose is desired.